


Welcome to the family

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Sam and Dean have taken care of babies and teens but never toddlers. What happens when another of their family's mistakes comes to bite them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

I don't own anything 

Sam and Dean stopped in Illinois in the country to ask a few neighbors to a murder around if they saw anything suspicious. They parked at a small red house that looked cheap, it also had a small yard that was covered with snow. There was one car, it was an old blue van.  
Sam and Dean knocked on the door and after a few seconds, a beautiful but young woman around the age 20 appear at the door. She had natural curly blonde hair that was almost white that looked like it hadn’t been brushed this morning, it was short but the haircut made her look sweet and innocent. Her eyes were red from exhaustion.

The men heard something break and then heard laughter from behind her.  
“ Hi what can I do for you”  
“ Hello I’m Starkey and this is my partner Hutch and we work for the FBI. Can we come in and ask you a few questions”  
“Sure, I’m Amanda Ruiter” She let them in her house. The house was messy but didn’t smell bad.  
Sam felt something run into him and looked down to see a 4-year-old boy blonde haired blue eyed fall butt first on the floor laughing his head off. Sam smiled at the boy when he heard his laugh. It sounded familiar.

"You are really tall, are you a giant" Sam smiled at the boy and nodded his head No

"No I'm just really tall"  
“This is my son Teddy, Teddy Ruiter(it's pronounced just like the word writer)” The woman picked the boy up and took him in the small kitchen. It had dirty tiles and toys all over the floor. She put the child in a seat and gave him some home made blueberry pie, the boy looked in awe at her like she was an angel. Dean looked like he was about to ask for some but Sam hit his arm reminding him that they are undercover  
“What do you say,” she said in a motherly tone  
“Mommy may I please have this pie” He spoke very well for someone his age but he was a bit small.  
“So uh let’s get started, have you seen anything suspicious in town recently,” Dean asked, after a bit of questions they speculated that they had a demon in town. Sam kept looking at the little boy as he finished devouring the pie. He just felt somehow connected to the boy. Teddy had blueberry all over his face. His eyes slowly fell down, He laid his face the counter and started snoring. It was adorable  
“I’m sorry, I’m trying to teach my son some table manners but he is just a kid so it’s taking some time and He hasn’t slept on the table like this before” She said noticing Sam looking at her son thinking it was the way he ate and was embarrassed that her son was sleeping on the counter.  
“Oh no it’s fine, I just..your son looks like someone to me but I don’t know who, I-know this is personal but who is his dad” Amanda flinched and sighed  
“It was ‘sorta’ a one night stand but I know his name”  
“If you told us maybe we could find him if you want” Sam offered. Dean became confused, why does Sam care so much.Yeah the kid looked familiar, something about him reminded him of Sam and Amanda and someone else but he didn’t care.  
“ I don’t want him to know” She said, Sam became suspicion, the boy looked too familiar to let slide.  
“Please just tell us his name” Amanda looked at her son and back at them.  
“His name is Adam Milligan”  
It was May 15, 2014.  
There was an old big country house with thick grass and a barn. A beautiful 18-year-old girl appeared with a bag of garbage. She threw the bag in a can when she heard a groin from thick grass. She walked to the sound and found a very attractive man lying down eyes closed with his fingers on his head.  
“How did I get out” He moaned, she smiled and knelt next to him and touched his forehead. It was steaming. Adm opened his eyes and he thought he saw an angel.  
“ Are you ok?” She asked, Adam, nodded then Amanda offered her hand to him. He politely took her hand.  
“Come on, your lucky my parents are on their anniversary cruise for the week”  
*A few days later*  
Adam had not told Amanda everything even though he really wanted too. He had no idea how he got out of the cage but he couldn’t care less, he can leave it behind and start a life maybe even with Amanda. Yes, he knew she was young but he didn’t care. They would talk for hours. She would laugh at his jokes when she gave him a cold towel for his head. When his fever went down a bit they would cuddle and watch movies together.  
“Adam I’m back” Amanda called, Adam was taking a nap and just woke up before he heard Amanda.  
“Guess who got mail from the college they wanted”  
“You?,”  
“Yep” Amanda sat next to Adam and opened the letter and looked shocked  
“They..they accepted me, Adam I’m going to Northwestern University” She hugged him and kissed his cheek and grabbed her phone to call her friends.  
“The best college in Chicago are you serious, that’s awesome”  
A few hours later  
“My parents are coming back tomorrow evening *sigh*” Amanda said  
“Maybe they would be ok with me here”  
“Adam how am I going to tell my parents that I’ve been having a stranger in my house since they have been gone” Adam took her hand and put his forehead on her’s.  
“If you want I can live in an abandoned house and look around for a job tomorrow”  
“ I’m not letting you live on the streets while looking for a job. You can stay here and look for a job and then buy an apartment like we planned” Adam smiled, he loved how stubborn she was. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and ran her fingers through his hair. The night was sweet and passionate but sadly all good things come to an end.  
Amanda woke up in her bed with nothing covering her but her blankets. She turned expecting to feel Adam next to her but found that Adam wasn’t in the bed with her. She turned again and found a note on her nightstand.  
‘ Dear Amanda  
I’m sorry but If I told you the truth about my life you wouldn’t want me to be near you. I really do care about you that’s why I’m doing this. Because I care. I realized it too late and I’m sorry. You deserve the world.

Your love  
Adam’  
Amanda began to cry, being the smart girl she was she ‘realized’ she had been played. She gave up her virginity to someone who left after she gave it.  
*A few weeks later*  
Amanda was crying on her bed with a white digital stick with the word ‘Pregnant’ on it. She never planned this. Her parents never found out about Adam, She thought her mistake wouldn’t come back to bite her. She was wrong, so wrong. She was just a kid, an 18-year-old shouldn’t be pregnant. How would her siblings see her, how would her mom, how would her dad?. She wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was a pregnant young woman.  
Her sister at least was married and was a good age for a baby with both her and her husband having jobs. She was an unmarried, young woman, with a waitressing job paying only enough for college not enough to raise another human being. Her friends wouldn’t look at her the same. No one would.  
She didn’t know what to do but she knew abortion was not an option. This baby was just like her. A human being. She was the baby’s protector. It chose her to be its mom. Some women never get this chance. Where did she have the right to stop its heart? It did nothing wrong. It should experience life, laughter, sorrow, everything life has to offer. It can change the world but it needs the chance.  
*A few days later*  
Her parents were getting suspicious of her so she had to tell them soon. Thankfully her family was coming together for her brother Johnny coming back from the army. She could tell them all there.  
Everyone was there. Her brother Devin, her sister Jeannie, her brother Johnny, and her brother Mike. She was the youngest in the family. Devin brought his wife Rachel and his daughter Amelia. Jeannie brought her husband Jeremy and her son Deacon and her daughter Rae. Johnny brought his fiance Emma. Mike brought his girlfriend Tess and Amanda’s parents were there.  
She just wanted to get it over with. To rip it off like a band-aid but she wanted the moment to be right. Everyone was outside making smores outside when she decided to tell them.  
“ Daddy you know how you said you would always love me” Her mom knew that Amanda used the word daddy when she wanted something or she wanted to tell her dad something that she wasn’t proud of but her dad had no idea, he just loved that his little girl was still little enough to call him that in his mind.  
“Of course Bango” Her dad called her Bango, there was no reason. He always did that to all his kids, they all had nicknames that made no sense. When he called her bango she smiled and took a deep breath and spoke loud enough that everyone could hear.  
“ I...I’m pregnant” Everyone froze, they never thought she would say that. They would be less surprised if she said she got a tattoo which they all knew she wasn’t a fan of. Amanda kept her head down not wanting to see their faces  
“Are you serious Amanda?” Jeannie asked  
“Jeannie I wouldn’t lie about this” Amanda said, her brothers Devin and Johnny got up looking like they could kill  
“ Who’s the dad,” Devin asked  
“ Look, guys, I’m really really sorry. I made a huge mistake. You see when mom and dad went on that cruise a bit ago there was this young man who was really sick. I took care of him for a few days and when he got better he said he wanted to stay in town with me and get a job and I believed him. After we um..had fun he left the next morning. I’m so sorry” Amanda started crying.  
*Present* Amanda cleaned her son up and put him to sleep in his small room. Sam and Dean haven’t said a word since she told them who daddy was. Adam is alive and he didn’t tell them and now he has a son. Amanda sat next Sam and Dean, she waved her hand in front of Sam’s face  
“Hello are you two there” Sam shook his head a little  
“Yeah yeah we *sigh* we’re fine it’s just Adam is our..um actually we got to go. Thank you for your time Miss” Sam gave her their number  
“Here call us if you see anything” Sam grabbed Dean and yanked him to the door.  
*A few hours later*  
“It all checks out Dean  
“No it doesn’t, that b*tch is lying. Adam wouldn’t be alive and not tell us”  
“Dean we gave up on getting him out. I would hate us too”  
“Teddy is not his son”  
“ What about this doesn’t check out. His name is Theodore Alexander Ruiter, he was born on January 3rd, 2015, his mom is Amanda Joann Ruiter, Dad- Adam Milligan. He is 4 years old. He has ADHD like his mom and could have Dyslexia like his Grandma and his uncle Mike but they haven’t gotten the test results back yet”  
“ It..it isn’t true”  
“Dean, Adam would do anything for the people he loves. I’m guessing stay away from them so they don’t get hurt is one of them. I pretty sure if he heard he has a son he would run to him”

"...Should we give her some money. I mean Adam's mom had a ton of money. She was rich since being a nurse payed big but a 21 year old about to graduate college for a English degree. She barely has any money left Sam we have to at least help"

"Dean if we even get seen even talking to her again things will be after her"  
*A few days later*  
It has been a few days since they found out they have a nephew. They wanted to tell the poor young woman that they are Adam's brother's so maybe they could help like maybe give her some money or watch him once and a while but they knew if they got too close to Teddy he could get in danger.  
Sam and Dean were in their hotel when Sam’s phone began to ring.  
“Hello,” Sam said into the phone  
“ Hi,” a childish boy voice said  
“Um who is this”  
“ Mommy said to call this number”  
“ ...What”  
“ I’m Teddy, you know that boy who ate that pie. Mommy sounded hurt. She put me in the closet”  
“ Ok, Teddy you need to listen to me. Is your mom still screaming?”  
“No, she stopped a few minutes ago. The mean lady hurt her. I tr-”  
“ Teddy please stay focused. Tell us everything when we get there ok. Stay there and don’t move” Sam hung up and looked at Dean  
“ Teddy needs us”  
*20 minutes later*  
Sam and Dean entered the house to find a bloodbath. Dean and Sam found Amanda tied to a chair in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by blood. Her eyes were open but looked lifeless. Blood ran down her arms and legs and a bit of blood on her head.  
They could hear someone slamming on a door but weakly. Dean and Sam ran to the noise. They entered Teddy’s room and forced the closet open since it was locked. They found Teddy hugging a Peter Pan doll crying. Sam picked the boy up and sat him on his bed.  
“ Can you tell us what happened” Sam kindly asked  
“ The *sniff* the lady. Mommy was working on her homework from big kid school(college) and I was sleeping when the mean lady *sniff*appeared out of nowhere. The lady said I was special and said that she saw me once when I was a baby and mentioned some weird name azoozal(Azazel) something and said that if I came with her I could get a ton of candy but Mommy *sniff* came in the room before I could answer. Mommy came into my room and saw the lady Mommy picked me *sniff* up and locked me in there. She said not to come out *sniff*. When she started screaming I tried to get out but the door wouldn’t open. *Sniff* Where’s mommy?”  
“Hey hey it’s ok. Your Mommy is in heaven”  
“ I don’t want her to be there I want her here. She promised she wouldn’t leave me like daddy” Sam and Dean froze  
“ Where did you hear about your dad,” Dean asked  
“I heard Mommy talk about him with you and I asked her last night about it and she said daddy left” Sam looked at Dean  
“ Go check if there is any evidence who did this in the kitchen. I’ll help him pack up and he can come with us” Dean nodded for a second but then realized what Sam said  
“ Wait what?! Sam, he can’t come with us we already have to deal with Jack”  
“Dean it’s obvious this wasn’t a random killing. The woman obviously was here to get Teddy. If he goes anywhere else they will find him. His Mom’s family can’t protect him, they would just be killed” Dean thought for a second. He was right. Of course, Sam was right.  
“ Fine, you need a car seat or something kid,” Dean said to Teddy, Teddy crossed his arms and puffed  
“I”m not 2 anymore. I’m 4 and Mommy said once I’m 4 I get to sit like a big kid and I don’t need a car seat” Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. The kid was cute that’s for sure. Dean walked out of the room to the kitchen to investigate.  
“Do you have any suitcases” Teddy nodded and got up and went into the closet and brought out a big bag. Sam went to Teddy’s clothes drawer and opened it and began to fold his clothes into his case. Teddy sat Indian style next to Sam and watched him as he worked.  
“ Where are we going,” Teddy asked curiously  
“ Away”  
“Mommy said not to go with strangers anywhere”  
“Well we aren’t strangers, we are your Uncles”  
“Haha no your not.”  
“Well, yeah we are. I’m..well you can call me Uncle Sam” It felt weird hearing it come out of his mouth but he would just have to get used to it.  
“ What about that man who looked like Ken from those stupid girly Barbie dolls” Sam couldn’t help but laugh. After a few seconds of laughter, Sam looked at Teddy  
“That man is my brother, call him Uncle Dean” Teddy then began to 'help' Sam but a 4 year-old doesn’t really get the word help. He stuffed his clothes into a ball and tried forcing it into the case.  
“Hey I got this ok, go get something you want to take with” Teddy nodded and walked up and took a picture frame. The picture in it was taken when his mom and he were at the beach. It showed Amanda in an aqua green two-piece bikini sitting on the sand next Teddy who was wearing old swim trunks that looked like they had been hand-me-downs with no shirt. Teddy was building a sand castle while his mom was watching him and laughing. He loved that picture, it was a time where she was happy. She was normally tired and stressed so he tried everything to make her smile.  
Teddy then went to his room to see Sam still packing his hand-me-downs that he called clothes. Teddy went to his closet and grabbed his Peter Pan doll. Once he had both of the things he wanted he sat next to Sam just watching him. Sam saw what his nephew had picked  
“ I thought you said dolls were girly,” Sam said teasing the little boy  
“ Barbie is a doll, this is my Peter Pan and he isn’t a doll” Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. Dean walked into the room with a bit of blood on his shoes while holding an iPhone 6 that had a lot of blood on it in his hand  
“Sammy you need to hear this”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean listen to the phone recording

I don’t own anything

Sam put Teddy on his bed and looked at Dean again  
“Can he listen?” Sam asked  
“I don’t think he will understand,” Dean said, Sam nodded and told Teddy to stay put for a second. Teddy nodded and kept looking around for boredom. Sam and Dean went to another room which looked to be Amanda’s room. It was a small red room with a white twin bed. Sam and Dean sat on the bed and began to listen to the phone.  
“ Well well well never would I have thought the descendant of Hagar and the sex slave who was raped by Salomon would have sex with a Winchester,” A 30-year-old woman’s voice said.  
“ What are you talking about,” Amanda said  
“ You didn’t know, well your ancestors were used and raped so God blessed them which caused Sarah and Bathsheba to hate them. You see Sarah was a demon who wanted power so once She saw a young woman more gorgeous than her she told Abraham to send her to the desert to die but God knew this plan so he gave Hagar and her son sanctuary and a better life than Sarah ever could have. The demon in Sarah went to Bathsheba and her son Salomon fell obsessed with a gorgeous young girl who was more beautiful than Bathsheba. Salomon raped the girl and forced her to be his sex slave. The girl fell pregnant which made Bathsheba furious. Bathsheba sent guards to kill the girl after the child was born but God gave the girl an escape. The girl gave the child to a farmer who would keep her daughter safe. Bathsheba killed the girl but as time went on history repeated. The demon in the women went to Jezabel and she went to kill the descendant of the sex slave but the descendent won. The demon went to hell and was punished but because of all the havoc she caused they gave her one last chance, when the descendant is born he will be the vessel of an angel and a special child she would get to break free and would take the descendants power and would rule hell and attack earth” It was silent for a moment  
“ What did that story have to do with my son,” Amanda said  
“ Well, your a smart girl. Connect the dots”  
“ You can torture me all you want but leave my son alone”  
“ Gladly, besides I was told not to touch your son by Azalea. He has a lot planned for that kid. Did you know He is even stronger then That weak half angel Jack…. I’m going to need that phone that you're recording us with” Shuffling was heard until it went silent.

Sam and Dean were silent. They could hear Teddy just whistling innocently. They didn’t know what to say. Another little prophecy involving their family, They had so many questions. What did Azazel want with Teddy? How was he alive?  
“ Uncle Ken I’m Bored,” Teddy said loudly, Sam smiled at Dean thinking about the name Teddy gave him. Dean got up and went to Teddy’s room with Sam behind him.  
“ My name isn’t Ken. It’s Dean” Dean huffed, Teddy giggled at the adult  
“ No, you are Ken. Barbie doll Ken” Teddy was trying to get a reaction from his uncle.  
“Listen to Kid I don’t care if your family, No one calls me Ken” Teddy looked down, scared at his uncle’s tone of voice. He started crying, Dean didn’t know why but he immediately wanted to make him stop. He blinked and saw Sam when he was a little kid crying. Dean blinked again and saw Teddy, Dean rubbed his eyes  
“Dean...Are you ok” Sam asked, Dean, walked to Teddy and hugged Teddy and rubbed his back trying to comfort the child.  
“Hey it’s ok, I didn’t mean to scare you” Teddy looked up and smiled at his uncle. He jumped off his bed and grabbed his suitcase and his Peter Pan doll.

A few hours later  
“Mommy hates this kind of music”  
“Well I like it,” Dean said, Teddy had been talking the whole time. Dean put on his music but of course, Teddy had been talking still.  
“We’re here Teddy,” Sam said with relief. He couldn’t last another stupid question from Teddy. Teddy jumped out the car.  
“Uncle Ken I spilled some of my milk on your car seat”  
“WHAT?!” Dean ran and got towels from the hotel room. Sam brought Teddy to their room as Dean panicked. Teddy ran around the whole room looking at everything. Jack walked in and saw the kid as Teddy Jumped on Jack’s bed.  
“ 1 little monkey jumping on the bed one fell off and bumped his head. Momma called the doctor and the doctor said no more monkeys jumping on the bed” Teddy sang as he jumped. Jack had no idea what was happening.  
“Um, Sam?” Sam walked in and saw Teddy jumping and Jack confused  
“ Jack, This is our nephew Teddy”  
“How many kids in your family are there” Jack asked, Sam ignored him “Well who’s kid is he,” Jack asked  
“Adam’s”  
“Oh, you told me about him. I thought you said-”  
“ We found out he escaped,” Sam said not wanting him to finish his sentence. Dean walked in grabbed Teddy by the back of his collar like a mommy dog picking up her pup, Teddy wasn’t harmed at all, in fact, he was giggling.  
“Listen Ted, That car is my baby. I don’t care if you break any other car but leave my baby alone.” Dean gently puts Teddy on the ground. Teddy giggled and ran to Sam and went under his legs as if he was hiding  
“ Hide me, Uncle Sam. Uncle Dean is a meanie” Dean couldn’t believe this kid. Everything was a game to him. Sam sighed and picked him up.  
A few hours later  
Teddy was jumping on the couch and saw a tall dark haired man with blue eyes and a trench coat.  
“ Hi trench coat” Castiel turned and saw Teddy, his eyes grew until he heard Sam and Dean walked in.  
“ Cass this is Teddy. Our nephew” Sam said  
“I know, He was supposed to be at home with his mom” Castiel didn’t know what to do. He had heard that Teddy was supposed to be at least 15 when he met his uncles so why was he here. Maybe they changed plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t own anything

“What do you mean you know. Cas why didn’t you tell us” Dean asked in anger  
“You weren’t supposed to know. There are more Winchester’s than you think Dean” Dean was in front of Cas now with Teddy trying to get Dean to hold him. Dean rolled his eyes and picked Teddy up and put him on his waist.  
“What does that mean. How many are there?” Dean asked  
“Well, John had 4. You, Sam, Adam, and Tess but he didn’t know she existed. She is 16 by now. You have 3, Emma, Ben, and Melony but you haven’t met her yet. Sam doesn’t have any so far and Adam has 1” Castiel realized what he said. Sam and Dean were in shock. Castiel touched their foreheads making them forget what he said.  
“What does that mean Cas, how many are there?”  
“Um just you and Sam and Teddy and Adam,” Castiel said casually  
“Cas did you wipe our memories, I feel weird,” Sam said  
“Um No” Castiel lied, Teddy laughed and held his arms out to Sam trying to get out of Deans arms. Sam smiled as Dean pouted  
“Fine I guess you like Sam more” Dean complained, Teddy, stopped and hugged Dean  
“I like you too Uncle Ken”  
“I’m not ken but your so cute I’ll let it go” Teddy held his arms to Sam and Sam took Teddy. Teddy looked at Sam’s hair and put his head on Sam’s shoulder.  
“I like this. I feel tall” Teddy said, Sam laughed at this. Jack came in with a picture in his hand. Teddy saw this and jumped out of Sam's arms. Teddy grabbed the picture out of Jack’s hand  
“Mine” Teddy said, Teddy ran behind Sam and hid behind him.  
“Why does Teddy have a picture of a model and him together,” Jack said, Dean and Sam looked at the picture  
“Jack that’s Teddy’s mom” Jack had his mouth open wide in shock.  
“How does any guy get a girl like that to date them. I’ll never know” Dean asked, nodding his head no while talking.  
“Uncle Sam I’m hungry,” Teddy said looking up at Sam. Sam looked at Dean as if mind talking to him.  
“ I guess we can have pizza,” Sam said  
“Yay, let's go make some pizza. I don’t get pizza often” Teddy jumped in the air running off to another room.  
“ Teddy we are ordering pizza not making pizza,” Sam said, Teddy ran back in  
“ You can order pizza? Mommy says ordering pizza is expensive” Dean and Sam looked at each other. They even had enough money to order pizza once and a while. Teddy really must have been poor  
“ Well..uh we have enough money for pizza now,” Sam said, Teddy smiled and ran to Sam and hugged him  
“ This is awesome, I can’t wait to tell mommy I got to eat ordered pizza,” Teddy said, It broke everyone heart when they realized Teddy hadn’t realized his mom was gone. Sama looked at Dean as if mentally asking him who should tell him. Dean nodded and walked and picked up Teddy.  
“Teddy your mom. She isn’t coming back” Teddy’s smile went away  
“What do you mean”  
“Well she is in heaven,” Dean said, Teddy looked down  
“Where’s heaven?” Teddy asked  
“Well heaven is...um its where people who are not able to wake up,” Sam said stepping in  
“I want to go to heaven. Can I go and come back here once and a while” Teddy really didn’t get what was happening.  
“That’s not how it works. Teddy your mommy isn’t going to be able to see you again. She isn’t going to wake up again” Sam said, Sam and Dean could see Teddy begin to cry. Dean looked uncomfortable at Sam as if asking him what to do. Sam took Teddy from Dean’s arms and put him on his hip. Teddy put his head on his shoulder rubbing his eyes  
“ I want her to wake up. I want to see her” Teddy couldn’t stop crying.  
“Heaven will have her see you, Teddy. Your mom is drawing, sitting under a tree. She draws a lot of portraits of you” Castiel said stepping in, Teddy sniffed  
“Really?” Teddy asked Castiel nodded


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t own anything

“Why are you named after a Teddy bear,” Jack asked innocently, Teddy shook his head and put his hand on his forehead.  
“No you dummy Teddy is just short for Theodore” Jack looked confused  
“But that doesn’t sound right” Jack was sitting next to Teddy on the couch while Dean and Sam were looking up what the prophecy the demon who killed Amanda, Teddy’s mom, was talking about.   
“ You see my full name is Theodore Alexander Ruiter. Mommy named me after my great grandpa. Mommy always told me how great a man he was. My grandma said she never remembered her dad ever yell, he would just handle the problem calmly and great grandma and great grandpa were so in love that my grandma says she doesn't remember them fighting. A lot of people don’t believe her but ask anyone in my family and they will all say it’s true” Teddy said proudly, Jack nodded getting it a little  
“Oh, that makes more sense. What about your middle name” Jack asked, Theodore smile even brighter  
“ Mommy gave me my middle name, Alexander, because my mommy is a descendant of Alexander Hamilton. Mommy even got to be in a movie about Alexander Hamilton, she said it was biogtraphy(I purposely| put it here. Teddy can't say biography)  or something, she was asked some questions and stuff about Alexander” Teddy was very proud of this fact. His mom was the descendant of Alexander, she took a blood test and it came positive with Alexanders so it's true.   
“Who’s Alexander Hamilton?” Jack asked, Dean and Sam came in and heard what Jack  
“He was the guy who created the bank system and helped make the government and America” Sam said, Dean honestly didn’t care enough to answer  
“Wait? Why are you asking?” Sam asked  
“Teddy said he is the descendant of Alexander Hamilton” Jack answered  
“Teddy don’t make stuff like that up,” Dean said, Teddy angrily crossed his arms   
“I’m not. My mommy was blood tested and came out positive” Sam and Dean looked at each other. Ok, so Teddy was related to Cain, Hagar, Salomon(son of Bathsheba and David), Winchester’s, and Alexander Hamilton. Man, this kid is impossible.   
“Cool,” Sam said,  They heard a doorbell ring, Dean got money out thinking it was the pizza guy or girl and opened the door to find a girl. She had long brown hair in a ponytail around the age of 17 with no pizza.   
“Hey um, My mom told me to pick my cousin Teddy up” She smiled, Sam noticed she was looking around the room as if trying to find something or...someone. Dean tried to shut the door was stopped by the girl putting her foot in front of the door.  
Dean looked angrily  
“He ain’t here,” Dean said,  The girl’s eyebrows go down in anger. She blinks and she shows her black eyes. She smirks as Dean looks shocked. He grabs his gun and shoots her chest and pushes her causing her to fall off the balcony. Dean slams the door.    
“Dean whats wrong?” Sam said,  
“We got to go, Demon found us” Dean ran and grabbed Teddy and gave him to Jack.  
“Go to the car and make sure he is safe. If he has a hair pulled off him I swear I will leave you behind” Dean said, Jack ran off with Teddy. Jack saw the demon start to wake up, Jack buckled Teddy up and locked the door and used his angel powers to keep them invisible. The demon ran to the hotel room and punched it open.   
Jack nervously saw this and gulped. Teddy looked blankly at Jack confused. Teddy got an idea, he slowly put his hand up and pulled Jack's hair  
“Hey what’s the heck,” Jack said  
“What’s happening?” Teddy asked  
“Well Um your uncles are...are um playing with that girl who girl opened the door”   
“Really?”   
“Yeah” They could hear a girl scream inside the room.  Dean and Sam came outside and surprisingly had no blood. They put all the things they needed and drove off  
“Are we getting pizza” Dean and Sam totally forgot they ordered pizza. They went to the grocery store but Jack fell asleep so they left him in the car with a window cracked, Teddy was skipping behind Dean when he saw the bakery section. Teddy sneaked to the bakery without them noticing. Dean and Sam went to get some Ramon and other diner stuff and food when they noticed.  
Teddy was admiring a cake when he felt someone behind him. He looked behind him to see a tall blonde haired man with green eyes.  
“Hi my name is jay, your mom is sick and told me to bring you to her” Teddy looked curiously   
“Mommy is ok?” He asked  
“Yeah”   
“Ok but first I need to tell my-”  
“Who the h*ll are you,” Dean said, Sam and Dean came up behind Teddy. Jay looked panicked as he saw them.   
Jay look back and forth thinking what to do. He quickly picked Teddy and ran, Teddy screamed out of the top of his lungs, people looked panicked and called the cops. Dean and Sam didn’t hesitate as they ran after him. Jay went through the door and so did Dean and Sam. Jay accidentally slipped and hit his back, Teddy landed on jays stomach.   
“TEDDY” Sam and Dean shouted Dean picked up the crying boy.   
They were able to leave getting the food free. They got in the car to find Jack awake  
“What happened”   
“Don’t ask” As they drove to a place they know of, they use once and a while  
“Do you guys need any help”  
“No, you can just go to bed, we got this” Sam said.Jack left, They turned and saw Teddy sleeping in the back.  
“We are going to have to watch him 24/7 aren’t we,” Dean says, Sam nodded  
“I got him” Sam left and went to the house. Dean got out and opened Teddy’s door, Teddy was snoring a little making Dean laugh little. He picked him up and brought him to his temporary room. Dean gently moved the bed covers and put them on Teddy once he was on the bed. Dean sighed and sat on his knees looking at Teddy.  
“ I have a lot of regrets kid. Having those one-night stands, My dad saving me by trading his life for mine, your dad dying..well sorta I mean he is alive but I promise You will never be one of my regrets kid. I Promise you I will keep you safe” Dean kissed Teddy’s cheek and walks to the door and looks at him one last time and closes the door 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. comment if you liked this because the more you comment the more I write

I don’t own anything  
Sam felt something add weight to his bed. It began to stand up and then fell again just to stand again then fall. It finally gave up and started crawling and stopped at his ear  
“Hey uncle Sam” A little voice whispered in his ear  
“WAKE UP” Sam jumped and fell off the bed after hearing the scream  
“Oh my gosh what the heck” Sam grunted on the floor. He looked up to see his nephew giggling on his bed.  
“Hey, Ted, what are you doing up,” Sam asked as he got up and got back into his bed sheets. Teddy lifted the sheets a little sending the message that he wanted in. Sam smiled and offered covers to him. Teddy quickly got in and snuggled next to Sam  
“I had a creepy dream again” Sam’s left eyebrow lifted a little  
“Again, wait what was it about” Sam asked  
“Well, its like I’m looking up at my old room. I feel like I can’t even get up just move my arms and legs I then realize I was a baby again. I start giggling at the baby toy hanger thing above my crib. I don’t sleep in cribs anymore because I’m a big boy and-” Sam rolled his eyes as Teddy started rambling  
“Teddy what was the dream”  
“Oh right well as I look up from my baby crib I feel cold and then a weird man was in my crib and he was holding this red stuff. I was really hungry apparently as a baby so once he gave me the drink I just drank all I could. Then the man turned and I could hear my mommy calling my name. She sounded sleepy. The man then just goes” Teddy says, Sam was in shock. That isn’t a normal dream.  
“Do...Do you have this dream often?” Sam asked looking at Teddy  
“Once a month,” Teddy says, Sam is about to ask something again when he sees Teddy almost asleep. Sam sighs and just tries to go back to sleep.

Dean wakes up and thinks for a few seconds. He then remembers Teddy and gets up and looks in Teddy’s room to see Teddy’s bed empty. Dean’s eyes widened then he ran to Sam’s room   
“SAM SAM HE’S GONE WHERE’S TED...Oh, my bad he’s with you” Dean screamed until he noticed that Sam had Teddy. Teddy shot up full of energy as he shot up from his bed.   
“Uncle Ken!” Teddy hugged Dean, Dean stepped back a few steps from the running hug. Sam slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
“He just called you Ken and you aren’t even denying it?” Sam asked, he then saw Teddy hanging on Dean’s arm like a monkey.  
“ I don’t think it will matter,” Dean said, Teddy, giggled and let go of his arm and runs off. Dean rubbed his eyes and walks to follow him. Sam gets up and gets dressed. He walks into the kitchen and sees Teddy standing on a chair and Dean making cereal.   
“Teddy what are you doing,” Sam says, Teddy turns and sees him and quickly falls butt first on the chair  
“Nothing” Dean turns and gives Teddy the cereal. Teddy eyes the cereal like he has never seen anything like it  
“These are in those annoying commercials” Jack then walks in sits next to him, Dean and Sam look at each other as if they have seen a talking bear (Haha I love that episode).  
“They are from the commercials,” Sam said  
“Mommy only makes eggs. She gets them free from grama. Mommy said we don’t have enough money for store brand food” Teddy said, Teddy looked at the cereal and threw it on the ground  
“WHY” Dean shouted, Teddy smiled  
“I wanted to see if it could break. They said lucky charms are magical but nothing magical seems to happen so I thought maybe they make bowls impossible to break” Sam and Dean slap their foreheads  
“Oh yeah maybe you're right” Jack went to throw his bowl in curiosity until Dean stopped him by taking the bowl.  
“Don’t listen to a 4-year-olds logic Jack?” Dean said, Sam went and made some eggs while Dean watched Teddy. After Sam gave Teddy his eggs Dean looks at Jack and points at him  
“You, make sure he eats all of it. If I see a hair fall off him I swear I will make you into an angel wing barbecue half or not” Dean grabs Sam’s arm and pulls him to another room.   
“Who’s gonna watch him” Dean asked  
“I don’t know maybe Cas or something,” Sam said  
“Yeah No, Castiel is practically a child himself. Why don’t you take him to the park and I’ll stay here and look up more information”  
“You are going to read?” Sam said with a doubtful look  
“I can read, ok,” Dean said, Sam shrugged and walked to see Teddy had finished his breakfast. Teddy smiled and got up from his chair. Jack’s eyes didn’t leave Teddy the whole time as he ate in fear he might fall and Dean will blame him. Teddy walked to Sam and hugged his legs  
“I want to do something”  
“Then let's go to the park” Teddy jumped and ran to his room to get his shoes on  
“But isn’t that dangerous, someone might try to kidnap him again,” Jack said  
“I’ll watch him the whole time,” Sam said, Teddy ran in and was wearing a Plaid little light coat and under was a white shirt and jeans.  
“Where did you get that plaid coat?” Sam asked not remembering packing any plaid. Teddy’s eyes widened, he ran causing Dean and Sam to sigh and chase him. They found him under his bed and Dean then noticed that the plaid Teddy was wearing was the one he had.  
“Teddy, did you shrink my clothes?” Dean asked Teddy got out from under his bed  
“Yes, Mommy did it all the time. She says cotton shrinks and I saw this and noticed it was cotton and I really liked it so I shrunk it”  Dean just nodded his head no and left to go read. Sam took a breath and picked Teddy up and got him in the car.   
“Where is the park?” Teddy asked as Sam started driving  
“It’s not far”  
“Why is your hair so long?”   
“Because I like it long”  
“Why does Uncle Ken love this car?”  
“Because this is a really nice car that’s worth a lot”  
“It’s just a car”  
“Don’t say that to Dean”  
“Mommy hates when guys fuse over cars. She says the only car you need is a working one, not an expansive one”  
“Your mom is a unique girl” Sam parked the car and unlocked the car. Teddy immediately jumped out running but was caught by Sam  
“Hey hey hey I need to be right next to you, remember what happened in the store” Teddy nodded and walked to the swings and jumped on the swing. Sam was pushing him when a young mom was with her 6-year-old daughter next to them swinging.  
“Your son looks just like you but with blonde hair,” The woman says, Sam looked to see if she was talking to someone else but then got she was talking to him.  
“Oh, he isn’t my son. He’s actually my nephew” The lady blushed as she pushed her daughter.   
“Oh I’m so sorry it’s just you look so much alike and with you both wearing the plaid I thought you were his dad,” The lady said, she felt too awkward to talk to so she just acted like he wasn’t there. Once Teddy was finished swinging he didn’t even warn Sam. He jumped as high as he could and landed perfectly. He smiled at Sam as he saw Sam in awe.  
“Uncle Sam, can I do flips?” Teddy asked Sam didn’t have time to answer No because as soon as Teddy asked he did a frontflip  
“How did you do that?” Sam asked Teddy looked at Sam  
“My Uncle Johnny taught me. He says it helps me lose energy” Teddy said, Sam shakes his head and picks Teddy up.   
“Let’s go do something else,” Sam says, Teddy smiles. Sam drops Teddy at the sandbox and sits next to him. After a few hours of playing at the park, Sam decided to bring Teddy home. When they got home Dean and Jack were reading. Teddy ran and hugged Dean’s legs and jumped on his lap.   
“I’m hungry. Is it lunchtime?” Teddy asked Dean looked at Sam then back at Teddy  
“Let’s go get a sandwich for you” Dean put Teddy on his hip and walked him to the kitchen and made a peanut butter sandwich. After Teddy finished his sandwich He saw Castiel sitting next to him  
“Hey Uncle ken it’s trench coat,” Teddy said with a little giggle. Dean turns and sees Castiel  
“What are doing,” Dean asked  
“Dean because Teddy was attacked so early we had to change somethings,” Castiel said, Dean’s left eyebrow went up. Teddy left the room to go get his peter pan doll as Sam walked in. It was just Sam, Dean, and Castiel.  
“What is going on,” Sam asked, Castiel took a breathe and snapped his fingers  
“My Father brought back-”

 

Cliffhanger hahahahahahahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

I don’t own anything  
Previously   
up. Teddy left the room to go get his peter pan doll as Sam walked in. It was just Sam, Dean, and Castiel.  
“What is going on,” Sam asked, Castiel took a breathe and snapped his fingers  
“My Father brought back-”  
Now   
“My father brought back your father John Winchester,” Castiel said, John then appeared in front of the door smiling. Dean and Sam felt their breathing stop for a second, Sam and Dean got up and hugged John and he hugged them back.  
“I missed you boys,” John says, they didn’t stop hugging for a few more seconds until they heard Teddy   
“That man is old,” Teddy said while he was behind Castiel, Sam and Dean then remembered Teddy was there. John looked a little shocked at the boy.   
“Who is he?” John asked, Sam awkwardly gridded his teeth, Dean awkwardly looked to the side. John looked directly at Teddy’s eyes and Teddy did the same thinking it was a game almost like they were having a staring contest.  
“Dad, this is Teddy, Teddy Ruiter. His mom was Amanda Ruiter but his dad is...well...Adam Milligan. You're Son so that makes Teddy your grandson” Sam said, John’s eyes widened as Teddy looked up and down at the man.  
“You know about Adam,” John asked  
“You mean the kid you called son that you saw once a year yeah we do” Dean growled, Teddy looked confused. Teddy hugged his Peter pan doll and looked away. John licked his lips a little and looked away  
“Look I didn’t want him in danger,” John said defending himself  
“You can’t even say you are his father. Teddy thankfully isn’t like his dad so he is happy with just his mom but guess what it turns out that his mom is descendent of some prophecy and because his dad is a Winchester he is a prophecy and now he is being hunted. Because of your dumb mistake with kate, we have to fix it” Dean got angrier at every word he spoke. Teddy began to notice, Teddy walked to Sam and went behind his legs. Sam noticed and stepped in  
“Hey hey let’s calm down. I guess we should introduce you to Teddy” Sam said, Dean and John, stepped back. Sam picked Teddy up and Teddy put his head on his shoulder.  
“This is Teddy, your grandson,” Sam said, Teddy looked away shyly and John stared at the boy. Teddy looked like Sam did when he was his age. John knew Sam looked like a Winchester but Adam had not many features of a Winchester which means his genetics must have skipped a lot. He cared about Adam and kate but he didn’t love Kate like he loved Mary. Kate was like an ex-girlfriend who he dated for a year but was still friends with. Teddy looked nothing like kate but had little bits of Adam.  
“Wow, he looks like a Winchester. Sam are you sure you aren’t his dad because he doesn’t look like Adam much but he does have his eyes” John said, Sam, shrugged  
“I guess he just looks like his Uncle Sam,” Dean said, Teddy whispered into Sam’s ear quietly shyly  
“He looks old” Teddy whispered, Sam chuckled and let him go.   
“He is old but he is nice and if he isn't then aiming for his nose” Sam joked looking at John nicely, Teddy looked at the floor as he walked to John. John kneeled to his height with a smile on his face  
“Hi, My name is John, your grandfather but you can call me whatever you want,” John said, Teddy thought for a moment.  
“Ok, paps. You know you look like Batman’s dad(Easter egg because there is a big chance that he will be playing Thomas Wayne in the Flashpoint movie and Thomas is Batman in that movie).   
“I do don’t I” John chuckled

 

I know this is short but I just wanted to update soon because my grandma is in the hospital and the nurses say she won't be around long. I just have a lot happining


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short

I don’t own anything  
The men were heading to Kansas in Baby. They stopped at a gas station for a break and while everyone was inside. Teddy was with Dean on his hip with his head on his shoulder. Dean was looking at beverages and felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a pretty woman holding a plastic bag  
“I couldn’t help but tell you that you and your son are so cute,” She says gushing at Teddy  
“Oh he isn’t my son, he is my nephew. I’m single so thankfully No kids(that he knows of)” Dean said with a charming flirty smile on his face.  
“You are so good with kids,” She said, Dean and her started talking for a while.  
“You know I just love kids really. I mean really I can’t remember a time I hated any kid” Dean said  
“Awwww I find that so attractive in a man,” She said, Dean nodded his head a little  
“Uncle Ken I’m tired can we go,” Teddy said making both Dean and the woman jump a little in shock.  
“Oh hey...uh sport let’s go um find Sam,” Dean says, He turns to see Sam, John, and Jack in the car nodding their head no. Dean put Teddy in and got in and started driving.  
“Did you really just use Teddy to get a girl?” John asked  
“Hey, she came to me. I didn’t know he was a lady magnet” Dean said, after a few hours of driving they came to a hotel. Once they signed in Sam, Dean, and Jack were out cold. John got Teddy out of the car and gently walked him to the guy's room. He gently put Teddy on the bed and put a blanket on him  
“I’m really sorry kid. If I just didn’t become a hunter none of this would have happened. The Winchester name wouldn’t be known. Adam wouldn’t be born and then you wouldn’t have to experience all this. But I don’t regret it. Adam is...a good kid but I didn’t want him to get hurt and he wasn’t hunter material like Sam and Dean. Maybe he would have stayed and trained you if I trained him to be a hunter then your mom would be alive. You would be safe. You know you remind me of Adam, I know that if he knew about you he would run a million miles to get to you. Teddy, I’m sorry, I promise I’ll be the best grandpa I can be” John said, he kissed Teddy’s cheek and walked to his room to sleep

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lI8Shn0BdUyoWThpydBIDgpBYNHuAI-NseAu-CmA69E/edit

this is a family tree and if it doesn't work please if this doesn't work tell me


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t own anything  
Sam was feeling like he was on fire. He looked around and saw he was in the pitch dark. He then saw Lucifer. Lucifer looked a bit nervous as he stared at Sam  
“Hey my vessel,” He said, Sam almost growled at him.  
“What do you want,” Sam said  
“You know those demons that were after Teddy” Lucifer responded, Sam nodded  
“Well, they aren’t really my Demons. Those were the servants of Aira, you know the demon who was in Sarah and Bathsheba. She is after my throne. You see a strong demon fell for her and once she was to be punished he tricked me into giving her a chance. I thought she was someone else but I was wrong. I said that when the descendant is a vessel of an angel and is a special child. I never thought it would come true. Sam, you have to help me” Lucifer begged, Sam was silent for a moment  
“Why should I help,” He asked  
“Because Teddy is the” Sam jumped up from his bed to find Teddy sleeping on his stomach with Teddy sleeping comfortably on his back. Sam touched his head and found a little sweat. He shook himself a little and laid back on the bed not caring Teddy was sleeping on him.

“Why does he sleep with you” Sam slowly opened his eyes to see Dean looking annoyed. Sam tried to sit up but found Teddy was still on his stomach. Dean shook Teddy up, he stirred but slowly got up.   
“Teddy you can’t keep sleeping in my bed” Sam groaned at Teddy as he continued to now sit on his stomach.  
“But I dreamed bad” Teddy said, Dean rolled his eyes but Sam looked straight at him  
“About what?” Sam asked  
“There was a lady,” Teddy said  
“What do you mean,” Sam asked  
“There was a lady in my dream. She was really weird. She kept saying how I had the same birthmark as some lady named Hagar” Teddy said, Sam looks at Dean but Dean just shrugged thinking nothing of it  
“Come on kid” Dean picked Teddy up and took him to the kitchen. Sam sat on his bed thinking trying to figure it all out.

*Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to feel accomplished in something today. I'm...just feeling depressed. I love all who read this story. I feel like a matter a little more when I see how many people read this. When I see comments it makes me feel like I'm not a total loser. I'm just a teenager who is trying to find a place in this world*


	9. Chapter 9

I don’t own anything  
Sam and Dean and John were watching the news with Teddy running back and forth. The news lady appeared with a pretty girl’s picture next to her.  
‘ “ A new Youtuber named Goldie has hit 7 million subscribers on youtube. For her subscribers, she finally did a draw my life. Her story has made many cries. She was a girl born in a boring town on a summer day. She was raised for 7 years by her mom with no dad but her mom was no role model. Her mom physically abused her until her mom was arrested when Goldie was 7 years old. When she was 14 she was caught doing gymnastics and was asked by her friend to join cheerleading. She agreed and became more social and when she was 16 her friend said to have a youtube account. She began to draw animations and told stories of her life. A few months later she had a million subscribers and still grows and has 7 million subscribers and she has officially revealed her name in the video. Her name is Tess Hart. It’s not a secret everyone we finally know they talented young girl’s name” ‘ https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=235639334

Sam turned the tv off. Teddy wasn’t in their view. It was quiet... too quiet. A 4-year-old should not be quiet when they are there is trouble.  
“TEDDY” Sam called out, nothing still. Dean and Sam and John look at each other and turn to look for Teddy.  
After 20 minutes of panicking, John found him while looking outside.  
“You have got to be kidding me,” John said while looking up in a tree. Teddy was nice sitting on top of a tree just swinging his head back and forth. Dean and Sam walk to John and look up to see Teddy.   
“Uncle Sam I’m really tall” Sam sighed   
“Come on Teddy please get down” Reddy shrugged and slowly got down. When he got down he went to San and signaled him to pick him up. Sam picked him up  
“Don’t vanish like that again?” Sam said Teddy put his head on Sams' shoulder   
“Why? My mommy let me climb trees. She said I act just like my uncle Johnny. She also said she hopes I don’t go through the stuff he did when he was a teenager under her breath a lot but I don’t mind” Sam and Dean and John just looked at the other. Sam put Teddy on the couch and turned the tv on when a McDonald’s commercial came on  
“Uncle Sam why does that word look so weird,” Teddy asked looking at the screen  
“What do you mean?” Sam replied   
“Well, the words on tv. It looks jumbled up. When I told my grandma this she asked weird questions and told my mommy to go see a doctor because I might have this weird thing called Dyslexia and when mommy did the doctor said I had that weird word and mommy started crying” Everyone stared at Teddy.   
In California, at a nice hotel, there was a man sleeping on a bed. There was a knock on the door and a sound of someone putting something under the door. The man yawned and got the note   
‘We found out who Aira is after. If you remember Amanda Ruiter then your in for a shock because Aira is after your Son...Adam  
Signed the men of letters’


	10. Chapter 10

I don’t own anything  
“This can't be happening,” Dean said, Dean was walking back and forth. Sam was holding Teddy while he was taking a nap on his lap while Teddy had his arm around his shoulder. John was sitting down on the couch next to him.   
“Dean this isn’t something we can’t control,” Sam said  
“Ok, I thought we could watch the kid. I thought we wouldn’t have to worry much about him. I thought he would be able to watch himself but apparently, I was wrong. Dyslexia Sam Dyslexia. How are we going to have to watch a kid with that? We are going to have to make him go a real school. We can’t homeschool him now” Sam felt Teddy move a little.  
“No school” Teddy mustered, everyone looked at him  
“What?” John said Teddy shyly looked at the ground  
“Schools are mean. When mommy brought me to see my cousin Deacon at his school during his birthday party. When we were playing pin the tail on donkey they said to move left and I didn’t know my left. The kids kept saying I was stupid and I was too dumb to learn but my cousin Deacon was there for me. He punched one in the nose. Aunt Jeannie wasn't happy about that but after she heard what happened he wasn’t to badly punished” They look at the other. Sam moves Teddy to sit more properly.  
“Deacon you aren’t dumb you just don’t learn as easily as others,” Sam said, the tv then showed the Youtuber, Goldie, again. Teddy jumped off Sam’s lap and ran to the tv. He pointed to the Youtuber  
“I know that lady. She is really pretty. My cousin has a big crush on her” Teddy said  
“How are we going to train Teddy to shoot when he can’t tell left and right” Dean whispered, John looked at Dean  
“We aren’t,” John said, Jack then walked in   
“Of course we are,” Sam said  
“We can’t teach a kid who with Dyslexia how to hunt. It would take to long”   
“What’s Dyslexia?” Jack asked  
“It’s something that makes people see things differently in their mind like a D would look like a B,” Sam said, A knock was heard from the door  
“Oh, great more friends. What could be worse” Dean said, He opened the door to see a man with a tuxedo on.  
“Oh, great one of you guy. What do you want” Dean growled  
“Well your car is being hijacked right now” Dean’s eyes widened, Sam rolled his eyes and ran after him. John remembered he left something in the car and ran after Dean. Jack was left alone with Teddy but as he turned he felt someone behind him put a washcloth on his mouth forcing him to inhale. Jack slowly fell asleep seeing Teddy being gently grabbed by someone.

Teddy was taken to a car and was being driven away. He could hear his relatives shouting and a bit of shooting slowly losing loudness. But after an hour of driving, he gently fell asleep. He felt someone gently trying to wake him up.  
“Hey, it’s time to wake up” Teddy slowly started to wake up. He woke up to see a man who looked a bit tired.  
“Where is Uncle Sam?” Teddy asked the man looked a bit offended  
“Did he literally ask you to call him that? “ The man mumbled, he noticed Teddy looked scared  
“Hey it’s ok, look those men you were with aren’t going to take care of you anymore” Teddy felt tears start to fall down his cheek  
“Then who is?” Teddy asked the man took a deep breath  
“Well...your dad so I am going to watch you. My names Adam what's yours?” Adam said he offered Teddy to shake his hand  
“I want to go back” Teddy replied  
“You can’t”  
“I want to”  
“....Look I’m sorry but they are just going to have you end up hurt. That's what happened to me. This is for your own protection” Teddy fell to the ground and started pounding his arms on the floor with tears in his eyes  
“I want Sam, I want Ken, I want Sam, I want Ken, I want Sam” Adam just let him have a tantrum until he felt tired.  
“...I want my mommy. I miss my mommy. I miss when she said my name, Teddy” Teddy felt Adam start rubbing his back trying to soothe him. After a few minutes of this, the door opened and a tall man appeared in a suit  
“Adam that goldie girl is...oh he is awake. Hopefully, you're better than your dad”   
“I would cuss at you but my son is here so I’m just going to say you witch,” Adam said with a bit of a smile


	11. Chapter 11

I don’t own anything  
There was a young looking 20-year-old woman sitting on a big chair with her legs on the left armchair and her head was in the right armchair. She was feeding herself an apple, when she took a bite there was a sound of the door opening.  
“ Queen Aira, The Men of Letter have the boy,” a short 25-year-old man said, he had brown long hair in a ponytail, he also had a few tattoos, Aira froze, the woman gently put the apple down on the short table next to her. She slowly walked to the man and stood in front of him for a second. He frighteningly looked up at her. She back slapped him, it echoed through the room. She nodded her head no  
“Jax I told you to keep him away from The Men of Letters, didn’t I?” she asked, he nodded his head yes  
“Speak,” she said  
“Yes My Queen,” he said  
“Then why is he with them”?” She asked  
“I’m sorry My Queen but as I was watching him I wasn’t fast enough. They were in the room before I could tell what was happening” he said, Aira sighed  
“I need to think. Leave, you shall be punished, followers take him to have holy water poured on his arm” she said, more demons walked in and started to push him  
“No please No I’ll fix it Please” The man shouted as he was getting pulled away. Aira began to walk back and forth in frustration  
“What am I going to do? They aren’t that strong but still a bit of a threat. Maybe I could have some friends-No, no no that wouldn’t work...I got it. I’m not going come to him. He will come to me”

Teddy was quietly sitting bored out of his mind. His dad entered the kitchen and he picked up his Son.   
“Am I going back to Uncle Sam?” Teddy asked, He gently put his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam bite his lip  
“You need to forget about them. They aren’t good to be around” Adam responded  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Teddy said, Adam sighed  
“No Teddy you aren’t going back to Uncle Sam. He has done a lot that can’t be forgiven” Adam responded  
“Mommy says we need to humble and kind to everyone because everyone is fighting a hard battle” Teddy began to rub his eyes, Adam tensed a little.He gently put his son in the car. He started driving to the new location.  
“So what do you want to do?” Adam asked Teddy who was looking outside the window  
“I want to see Uncle Ken. This isn’t like his car. His car is to clean. Mommy always hated people who admired car’s more than people but she said to try to friend someone by the things they love then the things they hate. Uncle Ken would be very mad at Mommy for not caring about the car. Uncle Ken is funny, I like him. Can we see him” Adam was silent for a moment trying to kindly get Teddy to understand?  
“Teddy your Uncles aren’t able to see you and you can’t see them but we can get to know each other. You know like father and son time, actual family time” Adam said, Teddy pouted and crossed his arm  
“Mommy said all those who care for you are family so Uncle Sam and Uncle Ken and paps are families just like you are,” Teddy said, Adam sighed and just kept driving.

Sam and Dean and John and Jack were in the cabin. They were in the living room, Sam was sitting on a chair and Dean was pacing back and forth. John was sitting a chair rubbing his head, Jack was sitting awkwardly next to him.  
“I’m gonna kill them” Dean growled, Sam sighed  
“Dean we can’t just kill all of them-”  
“Then what Sam?!” Dean shouted John looked at Dean  
“Dean calm down-”  
“-No No you don’t get to talk. You wanna know why you don’t care because you weren’t there, Adam saw you what once a year. I practically raised Sam on my own. Teddy had his broke mom who clearly wasn’t old enough because she was to busy trying to be an actual good mom. She was 18 Dad. 18. She was broke but she was an actual adult and got a job and went to college for her son. Did you know he had never ordered pizza or kid brand food? He has never had brand new clothes just hand me downs but he didn’t care because he was happy because he knew his mom loved him, he knew when she was tired that she needed sleep because she had to study for 4 hours and had to work for 12 hours because she loved him. Somehow his mom it was a better parent than you at the age of 18” Dean angrily said at John, John got up and angrily walked to Dean about to speak until Sam broke them up.  
“Stop this ok, our fighting isn’t going to help. We need to think” They nodded and agreed, they all went to deep thought for a few minutes until Dean looked at Jack and realized something.  
“Wait Cass said Teddy was planned right? So maybe this wasn’t part of the plan. We could get Castiel to convince the angels to get Teddy back and bring him to us. The Men of Letter may be strong but they still consider angels a threat just like the angels consider them a threat” Sam thought for a moment  
“It could work, call Cass” Sam responded, Dean took a deep breath   
“Cass if you don’t get your feathery trenchcoat self here I swear-” Castiel appeared behind Dean.   
“Dean he is here,” Sam said, Dean turned to see Castiel much to close  
“Space Cass space” Castiel took a step back.  
“You called,” Dean told Castiel the plan and after Castiel thought for a moment  
“This was planned but you will get him back but it will not be easy. We need Odette. The middle sister of Michael and Lucifer”Everyone was silent  
“What,” Dean said  
“Who is Odette”  
“Odette was the first girl angel. She is the second born angel. She is the angel of youth. She was made to keep Michael company. When Lucifer came she was there to keep them from arguing and when Lucifer left she grew curious. She decided to travel on earth and help people when she left all the angels were sorrowful especially Michael. She left long ago, no angel has found her but we know who her true vessel is” Castiel explained, they looked at him expecting him to go on  
‘Who is her true vessel” Sam asked, Castiel looked at Sam  
“The Female Winchester. The first woman Winchester” Castiel said, John’s left eyebrow rose up and he stood up  
“My family has never had a girl,” John said  
“You are wrong. You have a daughter John. Her name is Tess Hart” Castiel said, Everyone was silent.   
“Who was her mom,” John asked,  
“Do you remember that waitress who you had as they say a quickie within 2000?” Castiel asked, John thought for a moment but then had a pervious smile  
“Oh yeah I do. I remember her like a girl who remembers her first car. Damn, she had a perfect a**. I remember she was a model too” They all rolled their eyes, Dean walked in front of Castiel  
“How many are there,” Dean asked  
“It’s you, Sam, Adam, and Tess” Dean nodded and slapped John  
“Protection dad. Protection” Dean stepped behind him  
“Ok, so no one seems to be asking soon so I will. Is it the new Youtuber that has been on the news recently” Sam said, Castiel looked at Sam  
“Yes, I will also warn you, she has a guardian angel, Gabriel,” Castiel said

In a small town in Illinois, there was a young girl, a Youtuber who was taking a break from her animation. She was listening to Salute by Little Mix in nightcore. She couldn’t help it. She loved nightcore. She was just listening to her music on her bed when her phone began to ring. She looked and saw Jackieboy(Jacksepticeye) on it. She took her earphones out and she answered her phone.  
“Hey Sean What’s up,” She said with a large smile  
“Tessie! She finally answers” Sean jokes, Tess giggles  
“It’s Tess Sean, so what is up,” She asks  
“Well, a lot of people are wondering if you were going to come with us to the Youtube comic con with us. We want to make a video with the most YouTubers we can” Sean said, Tess stopped breathing for a second  
“Are you serious?” Tess asked this had to be the biggest offer she had gotten.  
“Yeah I am, so are you in?” Sean asked  
“Yeah it sounds awesome, send me the details”  
“Awesome, Totally will,” Sean said and he then hung up. Tess screamed in excitement and jumped on her bed and started jumping like a child.  
“You good there?” Tess turned to see Gabriel. She runs and jumps into his arms. Gabriel catches her.  
“Hey blondie watch it I’m not as young as I once was...oh wait I don’t really age” Gabriel jokes making Tess smile  
“This has been an awesome year. All because of you. If you weren’t there for me I don’t know where I’d be” Gabriel got Tess to let her go  
“Hey don’t talk like that if I wasn’t there you would still be here because you are too strong to give up” Tess nodded and hugged him again  
“I missed you” Gabriel softly smiled as she let him go  
“So how do you like the Youtube life?” He asked  
“It’s been amazing. It's so fun. I even started a trend. I even got more people to support the pro-life cause after I told them the facts the government hides like that abortion increases the chance of getting cancer and when I go outside the kids go insane when they see me” Gabriel smiles and remembers what he came for   
“Tess I got something too-”  
“-This year is going perfectly. I mean if something were to happen I wouldn’t know what to do. I’m going to be in the biggest Youtube event of the year” Tess said not hearing Gabriel before.  
“Oh I’m sorry what were you saying,” Tess said  
“Oh nothing,” Gabriel said

Teddy was sleeping in the car when his dad woke him up. He saw it was morning  
“Hey bud it’s time to wake up” Teddy rubbed his eyes to see the zoo sign, Teddy was in shock. He had never been to the zoo before  
“I got the day off. The Men of - I mean my boss gave me the day off so I could spend a day with you” Adam was lying a bit, he felt horrible. They wanted him to get close so Teddy only he trusted him more than Sam and Dean.  
He was doing this for Teddy though. Not for them. He just wanted Teddy safe and he knew Sam and Dean weren't the safest people to be around.


	12. Chapter 12

I don’t own anything

“Hey blondies and all hair colors across the world. Guess what Youtuber is going to celebrate the 11 million subscribers streak!!” Tess said, She was wearing plain old clothes with a ponytail to hold her blonde hair.

“I have decided to do another celebration for my subscribers mark. I hope you enjoyed my draw my life, I know it wasn’t a very happy story but it led me here so it ended like a fairy tail. Now I am going to be with my good friend…-” Markiplier jumped out to reveal himself wearing old plain clothes

“MARKIPLIER!!” He screamed, Tess started laughing causing Mark to laugh after a few seconds they calmed down

“Ok so my friend here has been in a few of my videos but when I told him my celebration he just had to come and record with me. Mark why don’t you tell them what we are doing.” Tess said

“Sure blondie, Blondie talked about doing the color run where people go run 5 miles and get colors thrown at them. She always wanted to do it but never could since her childhood wasn’t great she can’t run over 4 miles without some health problems.”

“Don’t think I don’t run though. I run 2 miles everyday!” Tess said, Mark laughed

“Yeah, I actually suggested her doing a color fight which is throwing colors at others. That leads us here. Whoever has more colors loses which is why we are wearing old clot-” Tess threw a color balloon at Mark starting the fight.

“You did not-” Mark said grabbing a balloon.

 

Sam,Dean,John,Castiel, and Jack were sitting watching the video in awe. John looked at Castiel for a moment

“Is she really my daughter?” John asked

“Yes.” Castiel said

“She is really pretty.” Jack said, Dean flinched for a reason at Jack’s comment.

“How is that happy,social, blonde girl related to us” Dean asked

“I said she is your sister.” Castiel repeated

“It just seems weird. She looks so...not winchester.” Sam said

“If you got to know her you would be surprised.” Gabriel said as he appeared behind them

“What do you want.” Dean growled

“Hey I’m here for Tess nothing bad.” Gabriel said

“Ok what.” Sam said

“Tess isn’t like you. She is actually going places. I don’t want you to ruin that. She may not be a smart kid like Adam but gosh can that girl shoot when she wants. She is changing people for the better. She is even being talked about being in the Peter Pan live action as Tinkerbell. She may be horrible at math but she can act and she is creative. She is the first thing I can say I care about more than anything. She is like a daughter to me and if you come to her then she will be in danger.” Gabriel replied

“We need her-” Gabriel interrupted Sam

“No you are going to use her and then leave her in the dust once she is threatened after Odette uses her as her vessel.” Gabriel growled, Castiel had never seen Gabriel so protective

“Gabriel we need to talk about this” Castiel said.

Adam was walking Teddy around while holding his hand. Teddy was getting tired as he walked with Adam. He started to go limp

“What’s up?” Adam asked

“It’s hot and I’m tired,” Teddy complained, Adam sighed and picked Teddy up and walked him to a gift shop. Teddy looked in awe at this shop and tried to break out of Adam’s grip.

“I want to look I want to look,” Teddy said, Adam noticed everyone staring at him but didn’t care about them.

“Teddy come on calm down,” He said, Teddy frowned

“Mommy never brought me to the zoo. Why are we in this small shop?” Teddy asked

“We are going to get you a hat,” Adam replied

“Mommy said we can’t buy stuff here. She said things at local shops are expensive,” Teddy said, Adam froze. His mom was a nurse, she got paid a lot. She had never had a problem with money, his mom would get him the most expensive things and he would complain as a child but of course as he grew up he stopped. Teddy seemed just happy to have his mom. Something he wished he had been then wanting a dad when he was a kid, if he was happy with just his mom then she would be alive and John wouldn't know about him.

“I um..I can pay for it,” He said, Teddy smiled and ran to a hat section and picked a black hat. He put it on himself and smiled

“I like this,” Teddy said looking into the mirror, he went to walk out the door but Adam stopped him.

“Wait buddy we need to buy that,” Adam said, Teddy frowned and tried to get out of his grip but couldn't

“I want to get out of here. I hate staying in places to long,” He whined, Adam rolled his eyes

“Come on Teddy we have to buy that,” Adam said

“No no no no no no. I want to see the animals. I want to see the cool tiger and those weird water animals,” Teddy said, Adam couldn’t believe how stubborn he was. He was just as stubborn as him. Man when his mother was mad and said that she had hoped that he had kids just like him so he would understand he never thought it would work.

“ I’ll get you ice cream,” Teddy completely stopped

“Are you serious?”  Teddy asked

“Yes, if you stop I’ll get you ice cream” Teddy slowly began to submit and started walking into to the cashier. He put the hat on the counter and crossed his arm in front of Adam angrily. Adam payed for the hat and the lady who was around 30 saw this and smiled

“This one seems like he is trouble” She teased

“Hey my mommy says I’m an angel” Teddy pouted, Adam nervously laughed

“Yeah he is” Adam replied, He picked Teddy up and put him on his shoulder just walking around with him.

“So where do you want to go?” Adam asked, Teddy looked around and saw the monkey’s exhibit.

“Monkey’s monkey’s monkeys” Teddy chanted, Adam laughed and nodded

“You are to light Teddy you know that” He smiled and nodded

“The doctor said I need to eat more. Mommy tries to feed both of us but often she has to skip her a meal but that’s alright she has to work a lot so we don’t eat together very often, ” Teddy said, Adam felt horrible. He should have been there, he should have tried to see if she was ok or like have someone check on her.

His mom and him never missed a meal together and here his son was having to watch his mom basically survive just to live. He never realized how good he had it before, Teddy was acting like what he had in life was normal.

“Did you know mommy long?” Teddy asked

“No not really,” Adam replied

“Did you love mommy” Teddy asked

“...I didn’t know her long but I could say that I loved her,” Adam replied


	13. Chapter 13

I don’t own anything  
“Don’t even try to find her, you need Odette first and you don’t have her” Gabriel stated, Gabriel was very protective over Tess and it was obvious.  
“We can find her,” Dean said, Gabriel, huffed and walked in front of Castiel  
“You may remember only a little about Odette but you don’t remember all of her. You never saw her when she was angry. I don’t want Tess in the middle of that because I don’t know when she will get mad which means Tess could get hurt,” Gabriel was face to face with Castiel  
“Gabriel we to find her,” Castiel said  
“If I see you with Tess I will not be happy,” Gabriel vanished leaving them all alone.  
“Should...Should we find Odette first or Tess?” Jack asked, Dean, sat on the couch and rubbed his face  
“Well, Tess would be the easiest to find,” Dean stated.  
Teddy was walking with Adam and Adam noticed a lot of the kids were holding a balloon. Adam looked back at Teddy and bit his lip  
“Hey, do you want to get a balloon?” Adam asked he had no idea what kids liked besides toys and animals.  
“A-a balloon?” Teddy said in a bit of shock  
“Yeah you have had a balloon before right,” Teddy put his tiny hand on his chin and he looked brightly up  
“Yeah yeah Uncle Johnny got me an army balloon in the shape of an army man for my birthday last year,” Teddy said excitedly, Adam laughed a bit. Adam got a balloon of a giraffe and gave it to Teddy.  
“I like giraffe’s,” Teddy jumped a bit off the ground.  
“Ok ok now what do you want to see?” Adam asked  
“Tiger Tiger TigerI don’t own anything  
“Don’t even try to find her, you need Odette first and you don’t have her” Gabriel stated, Gabriel was very protective over Tess and it was obvious.  
“We can find her,” Dean said, Gabriel, huffed and walked in front of Castiel  
“You may remember only a little about Odette but you don’t remember all of her. You never saw her when she was angry. I don’t want Tess in the middle of that because I don’t know when she will get mad which means Tess could get hurt,” Gabriel was face to face with Castiel  
“Gabriel we to find her,” Castiel said  
“If I see you with Tess I will not be happy,” Gabriel vanished leaving them all alone.  
“Should...Should we find Odette first or Tess?” Jack asked, Dean, sat on the couch and rubbed his face  
“Well, Tess would be the easiest to find,” Dean stated.  
Teddy was walking with Adam and Adam noticed a lot of the kids were holding a balloon. Adam looked back at Teddy and bit his lip  
“Hey, do you want to get a balloon?” Adam asked he had no idea what kids liked besides toys and animals.  
“A-a balloon?” Teddy said in a bit of shock  
“Yeah you have had a balloon before right,” Teddy put his tiny hand on his chin and he looked brightly up  
“Yeah yeah Uncle Johnny got me an army balloon in the shape of an army man for my birthday last year,” Teddy said excitedly, Adam laughed a bit. Adam got a balloon of a giraffe and gave it to Teddy.  
“I like giraffe’s,” Teddy jumped a bit off the ground.  
“Ok ok now what do you want to see?” Adam asked  
“Tiger Tiger Tiger!” Teddy pointed to the Tiger sign, he grabbed Adam’s hand and started dragging him. They walked into the room to see a glass wall and the Tiger’s walking around and no one around. Teddy let go of Adam’s hand and slowly walked to the wall and a tiger saw Teddy and walked in front of the wall.  
“Hey Teddy steps back a bit,” Adam started getting nervous over the animal being so close. Teddy put his hand on the wall and the Tiger looked into Teddy’s blue eyes and put his forehead on the wall almost like he was putting his head on Teddy’s hand.  
“The Tiger likes me,” Teddy giggled, Adam was in amazement. Teddy then put his hand down and the Tiger stopped and walked back to another Tiger and snuggled next to it and stared at Teddy. Adam slowly picked Teddy up and walked out of the Tiger’s room.  
He brought Teddy to the monkey’s exhibit and put him down.  
“That was cool,” Teddy said, he then walked to the monkey that was playing with a stick. The monkey saw Teddy and Teddy was in awe.  
“Look look!” Teddy said to Adam, The monkey then grabbed Teddy’s blonde hair and pulled it for a moment just to get a piece of his hair. It turned to its friends and waved the piece of hair almost like it was bragging.  
Teddy fell to the floor in tears and Adam picked him up  
“Hey it’s ok, you aren’t supposed to be that close to the monkey’s, see the sign,” Adam pointed to the sign with a warning.  
“Oh,”


	14. Chapter 14

I don’t own anything  
There the boys were. All in front of a high school. Dean, Sam, Castiel, John, and Jack. They drove for an hour to get to the school. John was the most anxious person.   
John had no idea what to say to his new daughter who he just found out about. He had never had a daughter or a sister so he didn’t know much about what girls did all the time. He remembers living with Mary but she wasn’t really a girly girl like Tess obviously was.   
As they walked in there were tones of more people there making it obvious that it was a game night for basketball. They bought tickets and sat down to see if Tess was supposedly there like she posted on her Instagram, yeah they stalked her a bit so what.   
When they walked in the whole gym was full, they found a spot to sit in the front. It was the middle of the game during halftime when they heard the speaker   
“HELLO RAVENS. TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL CREW THAT HAVE BEEN TRAINING TO ENTERTAIN US. SO PLEASE WELCOME THE RAVEN CHEERLEADER’S!!!” A group of cheerleaders in their uniforms ran out with a huge smile on all their faces. The leader who was in front was none other than Tess and two other girl’s.  
“I LOVE YOU GOLDIE,” A little girl screamed, Tess laughed and patted the girl’s head gently. She walked back to her group and got into position. They all looked down when the lights went down. The song ‘Despacito ft. Justin Bieber’ came on and the spotlights appeared. The performance was amazing. Tess stepped up first then the second row stepped and then the third moved up. They moved left and right to the beat of the music, Crossed their arms and Tess moved to form a line for the second row to show them one by one do cartwheel.   
“Gosh I hope one of them is 18,” Dean said, Sam rolled his eyes. The second row ran back to the row and began to move to the beat of the music again.   
The third row then sat with one knee and the second row went to the third row and sat with them sitting on their knees as well making it to 3 groups of 2 were sitting on their knees with each knee barely touching.   
They all put their hands up and when they did the girl on Tess’s left jumped and each of her feet landed on their hands.The girl on Tess’s right did the same perfectly. Tess then took a breath and jumped with each of her feet landing on the girls in the center’s hands. Everyone yelled in excitement, Tess was quietly saying how awesome the team was doing in support.   
The girls holding the other girls with their hands slowly stood up. The girl on the left jumped and was caught and so was the girl on the right did the same but Tess jumped backward doing a backflip in mid-air and landing perfectly.  Everyone screamed with excitement as the music stopped. The cheerleaders were almost crying.  
They had been practicing that for an along time and it was worth it. They hugged each other and went to the locker room to change. The boys were shocked. After a few seconds, they left to wait for the girls to get out. The girls left in normal clothes out of the locker room giggling. They couldn’t see Tess so they separated.   
Jack was looking around when he ran into someone at the snack bar. He looked up to see Tess in a crop top that said girl power and long jeans. She offered her hand. And he took it.  
“Hey, you ok?” She asked, he nodded with a bit of a blush and realized she was who he was looking for. He grabbed her arm and took her outside where Dean said to meet.  
“Did you just kidnap me?” Tess asked  
“Oh no no I swear it’s not what it looks like- I mean it sorta is I mean dang it,” Jack didn’t know what to say. Dean and Sam and Castiel and John showed up.   
“Who are you guys?” She asked  
“Family sweetheart,” Dean said

Teddy was looking at kangaroos when a little girl appeared next to him.  
“Hi,” She said, Teddy looked at her for a second  
“Hi,”   
“You're cute,” The little girl said  
“Thanks,” Teddy replied innocently  
“Teddy we gotta leave,”  Adam said, Teddy turned and walked to Adam and started walking out with him.  
“Did you have fun?” Adam asked Teddy smiled at his dad  
“Yeah,” He said  
“You're becoming a ladies man huh,” Adam teased, Teddy looked confusingly at him.  
“What?”   
“Nothing buddy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teddy isn’t going to get a love interest. I just wanted there to be a cute teasing moment. I won’t be exploring Teddy’s sexuality. He is like 4 so it shouldn’t be important which is also why I hate when kids shows have gay couples because kids shouldn’t be brought to the real world so fast and kids shouldn’t be thinking about what their sexuality by the time their 6. Since 2016 children have been having anxiety because we push them to grow up to fast. Look it up its a fact. Leave kids channels alone, adult shows and teen shows can have a million gay couples but children shouldn’t have to worry about what they are.   
> Scooby doo never had any relationships. That's what made it good. Because it only focused on what the kids were watching the show for. The mystery and the dog*


	15. Chapter 15

I don’t own anything  
“Nope,” Tess goes to go back until Dean grabbed her arm forcing her to stay put. Tess was trying to wiggle out of his hold but he was too strong.  
“You gotta listen to us for a minute,” Dean said  
“I don’t want to. I don’t listen to lies,” She growled as he was practically hugging her trying to keep her still.  
“ I think we should get out of view,” Sam said  
“HELP-” Tess screamed but Dean rolled his eyes and easily put Tess on her shoulder. John looked a bit worried almost as Sam covered her mouth by stuffing her mouth gently with a small towel and she kept moving making Dean almost drop her.  
“Dean be careful you could drop her,” Dean froze, John was protective of him and Sam but he was never to protective over little stuff like breaking a nail or stubbing a toe but now he was worried about her being dropped. What is up with him.  
“Ok, now you are worried about your kids?” Sam intervened before they could start fighting thankfully  
“And ps she is like...80 pounds. Kid, you need to gain weight.” Dean commented, Tess looked angrily as they put her in the Impala. When they were a bit away Jack took the towel out of her mouth.  
“Nice car,” Tess said, Dean looked to see Tess looking at him.  
“Thanks, you are never going to drive it,” He said  
“I’m almost 17. I have a license,”  
“I thought you would be blind with all that makeup on you,” Dean snapped  
“Oh, I didn’t know lumberjacks get paid enough to buy an Impala,”  
“Well, I didn’t know you knew what a car was since you never look up from your phone,”  
“ Tell me what’s it like eating pancakes every day,”  
“Ps I won’t stop to buy tampons,”  
“ So when did you two lovebirds meet. I mean the Impala and you,”  
“Oh damn I don’t have a phone charger, can you live with a phone for a half an hour,”  
“Well can you-”   
“-Stop it you two. God, It’s like Sammy and You and are kids again,” John said but mumbled the last part.   
“So why did you kidnap me?”Tess asked Dean grumbled  
“Well guess who just meet their daddy and brothers on the same day,” Tess’s eyes widened  
“What!!?? But you don’t have dark hair. You are like a dirty blonde. Mom would get drunk enough to tell me little things about him.”  
“I’m not your dad, he is,” Dean pointed to John’s direction. Tess turned her head left to John and looked him up and down.  
“Oh um...hi,” Tess said looking at the floor almost awkwardly   
“And I and Sammy are your half brothers. The other kid is Jack. You need to help us find your nephew,” Dean said, Tess looked up at Jack who had been staring at her.  
“What are you looking at,”   
“I um-I mean-Your really pretty- No I mean beautiful-I mean Hot. Dean, what did the guy from that one movie say to the really pretty girl?” The men all mentally slapped their heads.  
“Um ok…,” Dean stopped the car in front of a hotel.  
“We have a lot to discuss,” John said

                  
Queen Aira was sitting in her chair watching Teddy as Adam was flying him around like an airplane for fun. A strong man walked in and bowed  
“Queen Aira the-”  
“Did I tell you to speak,” She said, he looked down and nodded no  
“You may now speak,”  
“Queen Aira the other guards are complaining about how long this is taking,” He said  
“Well tell them they need to shut their mouths and wait,”   
“Yes Queen Aira,” He walked back to the other guards  
“All I need is you little Teddy,” Aira barely whispered


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious girl

I don’t own anything  
Adam had Teddy on his shoulders while going to leave the zoo. Adam gave Teddy the hat that Teddy had given him before. Teddy giggled and took the hat and gently put it on him. Adam felt like he had everything going right for him. He hadn’t felt that in a long time.  
“Daddy I want down,”  
“Ok buddy one second,” Adam lifted Teddy up and gently put him on the ground. But just as he did someone crashed into him. They stepped back a few steps, Adam rubbed his head to see a young beautiful girl

 who was a bit too young to be wearing a zoo employee shirt yet she was wearing one.  
“Oh my gosh I’m so so-” She stopped as soon as she saw him. Her mouth was hanging in shock, Adam looked to see if she was staring at something behind him.  
“Um are you ok?” Adam asked, she shook her head a bit  
“Yeah yeah I’m fine really it’s just...I thought I saw my boss. Yeah, that’s it. I’m just a normal girl at a job that seems to hire 15-year-old girl somehow. No need to think too much of it. I just really wanted a job you know to see parents like you. Who would do anything for them,” She sounded like she was getting lost in thought.  
“Ok,” Adam gently grabbed Teddy’s hand and went to turn before the girl spoke suddenly again causing Teddy to turn  
“And you know Family’s forgive each other. Blood or not you know. Because technically we are all related. Which means we all need to forgive everyone.” She rambled, Adam’s mouth was open from confusion on why this girl was talking to him.  
“Sure,” Adam walked faster with Teddy before she was out of sight


	17. Chapter 17

I don’t own anything  
Tess was quite. They told her everything. Somehow in an hour which seems impossible but screw impossible.   
“So...I have a nephew in trouble. Jack is a half angel. Castiel is an angel. Sam was a special child. Dean is a vessel to some angel. And John, ps I will not call you dad, is a man who was dead but is back. Is that it. Is this what you wanted to tell me,” She said in a matter of fact tone. They nodded  
“Well I’m going to work on my animation video. Don’t wait up.” Tess got up and went to walk to the door but was stopped by Castiel  
“What the h*ll. Did he just appear like that,” Tess jumped in shock  
“He does that a lot,” Dean said  
“Well it’s creepy,” Tess walked around him but was stopped by Jack   
“Ok now you,” She scuffed and turned  
“Ok so I’m a angel’s vessel right?” She asked  
“Not just any angel. An Archangel. The middle child between Michael and Lucifer. Odette,” Castiel said  
“Where is she?” Tess asked

A little girl who had dirt on her and wore a raggy dress was running from some boys her age while holding an apple. She turned and hid but was caught and had the apple taken from her after they kicked her. She cried alone when someone’s shadow was above her so she looked up to see a beautiful woman.  
“Hey you go sweetheart,” She handed her a bag of apples fresh from a patch from out of nowhere.  
“W-who are you,” She sniffled, the woman smiled and patted her head turning and walking away from the girl.


	18. Chapter 18

I don’t own anything

“I don’t get why it has to be me,” Tess scuffed  
“You are the First female Winchester,” Castiel said, Tess looked at John  
“I’m not a Winchester,” She said  
“You are John Winchester’s-”   
“No, I’m not. I’m not The drug addicts daughter. I’m not the daughter of an abuser. I’m not the Abuse victim. I’m not the daughter of a woman who abused her. I’m a human. I’m me. Goldie. The 16-year-old girl who became a Youtuber. I’m Tess Hart.” She ranted, they were silent. She took a breath and sat down.  
“Tess you don’t need to call me dad if you don’t want to. We don’t have to be closed after this. You can punch me in the gut after if you want but please help Teddy. He is just a kid.” John begged her, Tess thought for a moment.  
“Fine, but I’m doing this for that kid you keep talking about,”  Tess said, they smiled. Dean felt a little jealousy when he saw his dad’s smile when he looked at Tess.

Teddy was in the back of his dad’s car, his eyes were falling down lightly as they passed headlight by headlight at night.  
“I’m tired,” Teddy yawns, Adam laughs looking at his son falling asleep  
“Get some sleep,” Adam said, Teddy nodded and slowly fell into darkness

“Hello little Teddy,” Teddy slowly opened his eyes to see light. After a few seconds, his eyes got used to it enough to see a figure. There was a beautiful woman on her knees wearing a sweater and jeans.  
“Hehe you're wearing a sweater during spring,” Teddy giggled  
“There is no weather here,” She said with a sweet smiled  
“Who are you?” Teddy asked with his head tilted  
“I’m a friend,” She said  
“Really?”  
“Yes, You can trust me, Teddy,”   
“What’s your name?”  
“My name is Aira,” She said, her eyes had a glint in them almost.  
“That’s a funny name,” Teddy said, Aira giggled and offered her hand  
“Want to take a walk with me, Teddy?” She asked  
“Ok,” He said


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything Adam gently pushed Teddy’s shoulder to wake him up and after a few seconds Teddy rubbed his eyes and woke up smiling seeing his dad. “Hi,” Teddy said before getting up and looking around not being able to stay still.

“Hey, buddy you want some breakfast?” Adam asked, Teddy, nodded and ran out the room and Adam followed him. Teddy accidentally ran into a tall man in a suit.

“Watch your kid Milligan,” He growled, Adam glared and helped his kid up

“He’s only here because we need him,” The man said

“I know,” Adam mumbled and walked to the kitchen with his son next to him beside him as they are about to eat.

Dean was watching tv as Sam and John were teaching Tess about hunting when Dean heard someone knock on the door. He got up and walked to the door looking through the hole

 to see a young girl holding pizza boxes making Dean remember he ordered pizza. He opened the door to the girl causing her to jump out of shock and nervousness. He assumed it was her first day delivered.

“How much,” Dean mumbled, She blinked a bit before taking a breath and saying

“Um it’s 17 dollars and 7 cents,” She said, he nodded and gave her the money and going to take the pizza.

“You have a great car. I saw it in the driveway,” She said

“I know,”

“You know there are times when you find things of more value like when you have a kid...Not that you do of course. That would be crazy, especially if she..I mean they don’t even know about you. I mean they could be fake...actually we could all be fake..or maybe real. We could be not even from here. We could be a totally different earth. There could be earth's that are smarter than us or more advanced or less advanced. Isn’t that amazing?!” She said in excitement, Dean nodded in confusion before shutting the door.

She took a breath before thinking of how to get home without breaking the timeline.

“Dad is going to kill me when I get back home,” She mumbled before turning around.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is bad

I don't own anything  
Teddy was chomping down on cereal with Adam sitting next to him. Teddy was really enjoying the sugary treat when his dad spoke  
“Teddy do you remember the woman who killed your mother looked like,” Adam asked, Teddy, stopped for a second  
“Killed?” Teddy was too innocent to understand  
“I mean the woman who talked to you before your mother...went away,”  
“She was scary,” He said, Adam sighed  
“Was she brunette or blonde. Did she have blue eyes or brown? Stuff like that Teddy,” Teddy thought  
“Hmm, she had scary black eyes,”  
“Good good. What else,”  
“She had pretty brown hair,” Teddy said, Adam rubbed his head. This was going to be difficult to find her.

Tess and John were alone at the table. It was awkwardly quiet as they waited for Sam and Dean and Jack. John was wanting to talk to her but he didn’t know what to say.  
“So ugh...what’s your middle name?”  
“You should know it but since you didn’t know about me I’ll let you off on grudges. My middle name is Aurora. Something to do with my mom’s sister’s name,”  
“Cool…” Silence  
“Are your fingers like the same length almost?” Tess had weird hands lanky hands that people always commented on. Maybe it was genetic  
“Actually yeah, My whole life people always said my hands were different from others since they are almost even height,” John chuckled, Sam and Dean walked to the diner and sat next to them.  
“Oddly enough the boys don’t have our fingers,” John said, Tess looked at their fingers to see they had normal hands.  
“What are you guys talking about?” Sam asked, John and Tess, laughed and shrugged  
“Ah nothing important,” Dean grumbled and started eating.  
Everyone had finished eating breakfast at the diner and Sam was given the money leaving the rest of the crew to go to baby leaving Sam to pay. He was counting again when he turned without looking to accidentally crash into Sam spilling water on him.

  
“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry,” Sam heard a young woman’s voice, he looked up to see a girl who looked so familiar. He had seen that face before, she had these blue eyes that looked so close to...someone.  
“Hey it’s ok,” Sam said as she gave him napkins  
“No no, it’s not. Sorry I just have been through a lot today. First It’s going great then I end up here when I should be with my dad on an h...I mean helping him. Sorry I rambled my dad and me do that...a lot. To be honest we are both very chatty. It’s genetic I guess, you know?!”  
“Yeah?” Sam mumbled turning to leave, the girl sighed turning her head to watch as he left leaving her to wait. She laid her back on the table when she heard someone open the door. She turned to see a young man her age.  
He was around 16 years old and he looked like the male version of her.

  
“How?!” He said  
“I don’t know. We should tell them. They can help us,”  
“No, they can’t. We can figure this out on our own,” He said  
“Yeah right like when you stuck gum in my hair,” She said  
“We got it out didn’t we?”  
“You cut my hair,” She said in anger like a child  
“Come on we can figure this out ok. We just can’t let mom see us,” He said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so bad. I promise it will get better


	21. Chapter 21

I don’t own anything  
Adam and Teddy were in Adam’s car. Teddy was talking non-stop(As usual) while Adam was driving.   
“If superman were to be thrown into the ocean with kryptonite would he die from drowning or from the kryptonite?” Teddy asked, who thinks of that  
“I don’t know much about superheroes buddy,” Adam answered  
“Mommy did. She loved them. Marvel was her favorite but she did like DC. We would both sit on the couch and watch Teen Titans when she wasn’t working or studying. She wasn’t very happy about the live action trailer. She said Starfire looked icky.   
Do you think Captain Marvel is stronger than Captain America?”   
“I don’t know,”  
“Do you think bananas can be planted,”  
“I don’t think they can Teddy,” Adam said, he liked it not being silent. He never liked silence since it felt strange.  
“I miss Uncle Dean,” Adam stomped on the break.  
“He isn’t your Uncle,” He said, Adam heard his phone ring. He picked up his phone   
“Hello….Wait who is with them?....No I don’t have a sister….She can be a vessel?...To what angel….Michael and Lucifer have a sister?! I never heard them mention any...Ok...right...I’ll just bring Teddy to Toni...She knows about him...of course she is ok with him...yeah we met like a month after teddy was born so it’s not like I cheated on her plus Teddy can play with her son...yeah I’ll be there,” Adam said, He hung up and took a deep breath and focused on the road ahead.  
“Do I have an Auntie now?” Teddy asked  
“Apparently,” Adam mumbled

Sam,Dean,Jack,John, and Tess were all in the impala driving. The car was packed, Sam and Dean in the front while Jack,Tess, and John were in the back.  
“Are we going to stop soon I need to catch up on making my youtube video and that’s kinda hard in a car full of you guys,” She said  
“Soon,” Dean said  
“Dean maybe we should drop off the impala and borrow someone else’s car,” Sam suggested, Dean slammed on the brakes  
“No,”  
“Dean how will Teddy fit when we get him back,”  
“What do you want us to get a old rusty family van. Come on guys we are going on a family adventure,” Dean exaggerated  
“Technically it would be a family hunt,” Tess said with a smirk  
“Not now,” Dean growled  
“Dean I’m just saying it’s getting cramped,”  
“Well sorry our family curse is apparently reversing because our dad was dead. Now he’s back. Adam was dead. Now he is back with a son. And we now have a sister. What’s next, Tess will have a kid too she isn’t telling us about. Heck why not two kids. Twins! We aren’t ditching the Impala,” Dean said, everyone was silent  
“Wait Dad was dead?” Tess said, They sighed


	22. Chapter 22

I don’t own anything

After an hour of driving, Adam parked at a nice house. Teddy awed at the huge size. It was a nice country house.  
“Teddy I um...don’t know how to tell you this but I have been dating a woman. She is going to be like a mom to you. She even has a son so you have someone to play with,” Adam tells him  
“I want my real mom,” Teddy huffs, Adam bites his lip.

Dean and Sam were with Tess and Jess were on a hunt. They were searching for a demon so they separated, Sam and Dean were together and Jack and Tess were together.  
Dean and Sam were together when they heard Tess and Jack scream then everything was quiet. Sam and Dean ran but all they found was a letter saying ‘Got them’.  
Sam and Dean drove home in silence planning what to do in their heads. As they entered the bunker to see John with his feet on the table and reading.  
“Where’s Tess?” John asked  
“She was taken. So was Jack,” Dean said, he picked up a book and got a beer. Sam immediately picked up a book starting to study where demons keep people most times but nothing appeared.  
“Tess was taken?! What do you mean she is gone?!” He said  
“You didn’t seem to care as much when I got hurt. You never cared as much with Teddy missing. Why do you care so much about her?!” Dean growled, Sam got up ready to fight until they all heard a knock on the door. John walked to the door and opened it to see two teens around 16 or 18. They were male and female and they looked identical but different gendered.

  
“Hi we have a big problem,” The girl said, she walked under Sam’s arm entering the house. Sam turned to have him distracted so the boy walked in as well. Dean and John immediately aim their guns at them causing them to put their arms up and the boy almost out of instinct went in front of the girl  
“Hey, we are like you. Sorta. Our mom was a hunter,” The boy said, They didn’t change their aim.  
“Me and my sister are-”  
“Maybe just a little kinda umm stuck,” John slowly put his gun down.  
“Explain,” Dean commanded, The twins looked at each other before sighing  
“We are stuck in this time. We are born around 2023 and...our mom is your sister.” The boy said, The girl nodded  
“It’s cool to see you again Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam and of course you Grandpa John. My name Meloni and this is my twin Max,” She said with a smile.


End file.
